comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Spencerdude95/My (Corrected) DC Cinema Universe
In the previous blog, I attempted to create an entire multiverse of a cinematic universe for DC like other users are doing....That did not go very well in my eyes. So, I've toned it down. A LOT. Welcome to the DC Cinema Universe Characters from Earth-1/Earth-0 Batman Karl Urban (DC Cinema).jpg|Karl Urban would play Batman (Bruce Wayne) Kit Harington (DC Cinema).jpg|Kit Harington would portray Robin/Nightwing/"Batman" (Dick Grayson) Dylan O'Brien (DC Cinema).jpg|Dylan O'Brien would portray Robin II/Red Hood (Jason Todd) Logan Lerman (DC Cinema).jpg|Logan Lerman would portray Robin III/Red Robin (Tim Drake) Asa Butterfield (DC Cinema).jpg|Asa Butterfield would portray Robin V (Damian Wayne) Adele Exarchopoulos (DC Cinema).jpg|Adele Exarchopoulos would portray Batgirl/Oracle (Barbara Gordon) Chloe Grace Moritz (DC Cinema).jpg|Chloe Grace Moritz would portray Spoiler/Robin IV/Batgirl III (Stephanie Brown) Charlene Choi (DC Cinema).jpg|Charlene Choi would portray Batgirl II/Black Bat (Cassandra Cain) Alice Braga (DC Cinema).jpg|Alice Braga would portray Question (Renee Montoya) Kate Boyer (DC Cinema).jpg|Kate Boyer would portray Batwoman (Kate Kane) Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (DC Cinema).jpg|Nikolaj Coster-Wadeau would portray Azrael/"Batman" (Jean-Paul Valley) Lauren Cohan (DC Cinema).jpg|Lauren Cohan would portray Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) Jewel Staite (DC Cinema).jpg|Jewel Staite would portray Catwoman (Selina Kyle) Michael Ealy (DC Cinema).jpg|Michael Ealy would portray Azrael II (Michael Lane) Bryan Cranston (DC Cinema).jpg|Bryan Cranston would portray Jim Gordon Chadwick Boseman (DC Cinema).jpg|Chadwick Boseman would portray Lucius Fox Winona Ryder (DC Cinema).jpg|Winona Ryder would portray Vicki Vale Ian Mcelhinney (DC Cinema).jpg|Ian McElhinney would portray Alfred Pennyworth Sean Bean (DC Cinema).jpg|Sean Bean would portray Thomas Wayne Michelle Fairly (DC Cinema).jpg|Michelle Fairly would portray Martha Wayne Zachary Quinto (DC Cinema).jpg|Zachary Quinto would portray Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) Jim Parsons (DC Cinema).jpg|Jim Parsons would portray Riddler (Edward Nygma) Ewan McGregor (DC Cinema).jpg|Ewan McGregor would portray Two-Face (Harvey Dent) Stanley Tucci (DC Cinema).jpg|Stanley Tucci would portray Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) Lucy Liu (DC Cinema).jpg|Lucy Liu would portray Lady Shiva (Sandra Wu-San) Eva Green (DC Cinema).jpg|Eva Green would portray Talia Al Ghul. Toby Jones (DC Cinema).jpg|Toby Jones would portray Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot) Doug Jones (DC Cinema).jpg|Doug Jones would portray Clayface (Basil Karlo) Sharlto Copley (DC Cinema).png|Sharlto Copley would portray Man-Bat (Kirk Langstorm) Walton Goggins (DC Cinema).jpg|Walton Goggins would portray Firefly (Garfield Lynns) Kelsey Grammer (DC Cinema).jpg|Kelsey Grammer would portray Hugo Strange Sienna Miller (DC Cinema).jpg|Sienna Miller would portray Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) Cole Hauser (DC Cinema).jpg|Cole Hauser would portray Hush (Thomas Elliot) Norman Reedus (DC Cinema).jpg|Norman Reedus would portray Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) Mark Sheppard (DC Cinema).jpg|Mark Sheppard would portray Black Mask (Roman Sionis) Jason Isaacs (DC Cinema).jpg|Jason Isaacs would portray Ra's Al Ghul/"Henri Ducard" Sullivan Stapleton (DC Cinema).jpg|Sullivan Stapleton would portray Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) Nicola Peltz (DC Cinema).jpg|Nicola Peltz would portray Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) Elijah Wood (DC Cinema).jpg|Elijah Woods would portray James Gordon Jr. Freida Pinto (DC Cinema).jpg|Freida Pinto would portray Nyssa Raatko Javier Bardem (DC Cinema).jpg|Javier Bardem would portray Bane Tom Hiddleston (DC Cinema).jpg|Tom Hiddleston would portray the Joker John Travolta (DC Cinema).jpg|John Travolta would portray Sal Maroni Robert de Niro (DC Cinema).jpg|Robert de Niro would portray Carmine Falcone Wonder Woman Katrina Law (DC Cinema).jpg|Katrina Law would portray Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) Lucy Lawless (DC Cinema).jpg|Lucy Lawless would portray Queen Hippolyta Daisy Ridley (DC Cinema).jpg|Daisy Ridley would portray Wonder Girl/Troia/Darkstar (Donna Troy) Olivia Wilde (DC Cinema).jpg|Olivia Wilde would portray Artemis Rosario Dawson (DC Cinema).jpg|Rosario Dawson would portray Athena Lynda Carter (DC Cinema).jpg|Lynda Carter would portray Hera Ryan Gosling (DC Cinema).jpg|Ryan Gosling would portray Steve Trevor AnnaSophia Robb (DC Cinema).jpg|AnnaSophia Robb would portray Wonder Girl II (Cassie Sandsmark) Anthony Head (DC Cinema).jpg|Anthony Head would portray Zeus Gerard Butler (DC Cinema).jpg|Gerard Butler would portray Ares Kristin Kreuk (DC Cinema).jpg|Kristen Kreuk would portray Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva) Charlize Theron (DC Cinema).jpg|Charlize Theron would portray Circe Bryce Dallas Howard (DC Cinema).jpg|Bryce Dallas Howard would portray Giganta (Doris Zeul) Peter Stormare (DC Cinema).jpg|Peter Stormare would portray Hades Superman David Guintoli (DC Cinema).jpg|David Guintoli would portray Superman (Clark Kent/Kal-El) *Colton Haynes as Superboy (Conner Kent) *Bella Thorne as Supergirl (Kara Danvers) *Allison Mack as Cat Grant *Mathew Gray Gubler as Professor Emil Hamilton *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Jimmy Olsen *Henry Cavill as Jor-El *Harrison Ford as Jonathan Kent *Julianne Moore as Martha Kent *Rachel Hurd-Wood as Lara Lor-Van *Cobie Smulders as Lois Lane *Jeff Daniels as Perry White *David Guintolli as Bizarro *Benedict Cumberbatch as Brainiac *Robin Atkin Downs as Cyborg Superman (Zor-El) *Jeremy Irons as Darkseid *Tim Roth as General Zod *Andy Serkis as Doomsday *Corey Stoll as Lex Luthor *Jena Malone as Livewire (Leslie Willis) *Logan Marshall as Metallo (John Corben) *Sam Witwer as Parasite (Joshua Michael Allen) Flash (Incomplete) *''Flash (Barry Allen)'' *Kid Flash (Wally West) *Tom Holland as Impulse (Bart Allen) *Christina Milloti as Iris West *Linda Park *Sue Dibney *Neil Patrick Harris as Elongated Man (Ralph Dibney) *Jon Bernthal as David Singh *Elizabeth Olsen as Patty Spivot *Steven Blum as Gorilla Grodd *Captain Boomerang (George Harkness) *Adam Driver as Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) *Golden Glider (Lisa Snart) *Heatwave (Mick Rory) *Troy Baker and David Tennant as Reverse-Flash (Eobard Thawne/"Harrison Wells") *Jim Cummings and () as Zoom (Hunter Zolomon) *Mirror Master (Sam Scudder) *Pied Piper (Hartley Rathaway) *Weather Wizard (Mark Mardon) Green Lantern (Incomplete) *''Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)'' *Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Chad Coleman as Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Green Lantern (Simon Baz) *Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) *Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) *Scarlett Johansson as Indigo-1 *Soranik Natu *Nolan North as Saint Walker *Peter Capaldi as Abin Sur *Emily Kinney as Arisia Rrab *Vin Diesel as Kilowog *Yuri Lowenthal as Tomar-Re *Atrocitus *Larfleeze *Manhunters *Vandal Savage *Arkillo *Parallax *Sinestro *Black Hand (William Hand) Aquaman (Incomplete) *Paul Rudd as Aquaman (Arthur Curry) *Aquagirl (Tula) *Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm) *Tempest (Garth) *Emilia Clarke as Mera *Black Manta (David) *Guy Pearce as Ocean Master (Orm Marius) Green Arrow (Incomplete) *Chris Pratt as Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) *Black Canary (Dinah Lance) *Speedy/Arsenal/Red Arrow (Roy Harper) *Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) *Charles Dance as Malcolm Merlyn *Lena Heady as Isabel Roschev Others (Incomplete) *''Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz)'' *Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz) *''Atom (Ray Palmer)'' *''Hawkman (Carter Hall)'' *Clark Gregg as Red Tornado *Zoe Saldana as Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) *Jenna Coleman as Zatanna Zatara *Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch) *Mark Hamill as Martin Stein *Alyson Hannigan as Felicity Smoak *Karen Gillian as Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow) *Jesse Eisenberg as Multiplex (Danton Black) *Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) *Chandler Riggs as Shazam (Billy Batson) *Black Adam (Teth-Adam) *Mary Batson *Freddy Freeman *Peter Dinklage as Dr. Thaddeus Sivana *Matt Smith as Mr. Miracle (Scott Free) *Booster Gold (Michael Carter) *Andrew Lincoln as Captain Atom (Nathaniel Adam) *Beatriz Da Costa *Tora Olafsdottir *Metamorpho (Rex Mason) *Sapphire Stagg *Simon Stagg *John Boyega as Cyborg (Vic Stone) *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) *Aiden Gillen as General Wade Eilling *Jeremy Renner as Rick Flag *Amanda Waller *Krysten Ritter as Enchantress (June Moone) *Shemar Moore as Black Spider (Eric Needham) *El Diablo (Chato Santana) *Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro) *Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) *Raven (Rachel Roth) *Starfire (Koriand'r) *Blackfire (Komand'r) *James Spader as Trigon *Chris Hemsworth as Orion *Jaimie Alexander as Big Barda *Natalie Dormer as Bekka *David Morrissey as Highfather (Izaya) *Desaad *Kalibak *Steppenwolf Characters from Earth-2 Karl Urban (DC Cinema).jpg|Karl Urban would play Batman (Bruce Wayne) Kit Harington (DC Cinema).jpg|Kit Harington would portray Batman IV (Dick Grayson) Logan Lerman (DC Cinema).jpg|Logan Lerman would portray Nightwing (Tim Drake) Adele Exarchopoulos (DC Cinema).jpg|Adele Exarchopoulos would portray Catwoman II (Barbara Gordon) Lauren Cohan (DC Cinema).jpg|Lauren Cohan would portray Robin/Huntress (Helena Wayne) Jewel Staite (DC Cinema).jpg|Jewel Staite would portray Catwoman (Selina Kyle) Bryan Cranston (DC Cinema).jpg|Bryan Cranston would portray Batman III (Jim Gordon) Sean Bean (DC Cinema).jpg|Sean Bean would portray Batman II (Thomas Wayne) Michelle Fairly (DC Cinema).jpg|Michelle Fairly would portray Martha Wayne Katrina Law (DC Cinema).jpg|Katrina Law would portray Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) Lucy Lawless (DC Cinema).jpg|Lucy Lawless would portray Wonder Woman II (Hippolyta) Daisy Ridley (DC Cinema).jpg|Daisy Ridley would portray Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) *Fury (Lyta) *Superman II (Val-Zod) *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Joan Williams *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *Dr. Fate (Khalid Ben-Hassan) *Aquawoman (Marella) *Terry Sloan *Atom (Al Pratt) *Arsenal (Connor Hawke) *Solomon Grundy Characters from Earth-3 Karl Urban (DC Cinema).jpg|Karl Urban would portray Owlman (Thomas Wayne Jr.) Kit Harington (DC Cinema).jpg|Kit Harington would portray Talon (Richard Grayson) Ian Mcelhinney (DC Cinema).jpg|Ian McElhinney would portray Outsider (Alfred Pennyworth) *Ultraman (Kal-Il) *Superwoman (Lois Lane) *Johnny Quick (Jonathan Allen) *Power Ring (Harold Jordan) *Mazahs (Alexander Luthor) *Atomica (Rhonda Pineda) *Deathstorm (Martin Stein) *Sea King *Grid Category:Blog posts